


Kawaii desu HS

by Rainbowc00kehz21



Category: LOZ - Fandom, Mixed - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowc00kehz21/pseuds/Rainbowc00kehz21
Summary: Mah first thing I post online, there is going 2 bee lotsa them





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mah first thing I post online, there is going 2 bee lotsa them

Hi, my name is Spectrum, but every1 callz meh Spec even tho I iz very tall, I have confession, I am a Pansexuall and I am about to go to high skool tomorrow and I am scared...  
I need my stuffie, a rainbow mained unicorn with wings, her fur is white along with her wings. Her unicorn horn is made of gold along with her hooves, she watches anime with meh! And eats cookies and drinks rainbow milkshakes with me. I am wat the evil blu site calls "da whites" I have peach skin, blond hair and blu eyez and I know magic power...I have rainbow magic. I can use it to pet dogies, kittys, reach cookies on top of the refig, finally the best part...I can make unicorns with wings!! I had to get 2 bed early because of skool. Even though I waz knew everything about da school I wuz still spooked, I put on my white Feety PJ's with gold feety things and rainbow rims on sleeves and collor. And sleeped.  
*One Time skip later* 

 

I was in da skool with my laser lemon sweater with indigo punk rock jeans, my baby blu shoes with grass green shoelaces, and my pastel orange-pink socks all the way up to my needs..the first person I saw was very..hot..in da skool

He had elfy ears, skin color that's exactly like Lars from SU ((lov da show :33333)) bright red hair, rainbow pastel sleveeless shirt, lavender booty jeans with the bisexuall flag sweded on perf. On both of his back pocket, he had a bubble butt too!!! And he had a pastel orange Nike hat with a pastel pink "just do it" on it and wore is backwards, and on his feet whore his pastel yellow elf slippers. 

 

"H-hello...who are you?" I asked  
"Oh, my Name is happy," his reply was soft and sweet. Is was very nice.  
"I'm Spectrum, but you can call me Spec, allmost everyone foes around my neighborhood."  
"Ah, ok." Happy opened hid eyez for interest. I saw his pupils..just for a second, they were a beautiful ruby red color. 

I gasped "Happy. You have SUCH BEAUTIFUL eyes!!!!"  
He closed them looking embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry..I shouldn't reveal such a personal thing..yet" I was confused, but didn't question it, lotz of medical things r very werid....


End file.
